


In Your Camera Roll

by camichats



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blow Jobs, Dick Pics, Fade to Black, First Meetings, Genital Piercing, M/M, Sexual Content, Wrong number
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-08 15:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17388857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Bucky was innocently working at home when a wrong text makes his night much more enjoyable.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo fill for Sending A Dick Pic

Bucky was editing his ass off when he got a text. He didn't recognize the number, but Steve had just gotten a new phone. Last Bucky had heard, he was setting it up while also trying to move Sam's things in.

Unknown Number: **:photo:**

Bucky rolled his eyes. It was probably a picture of Steve drinking from Sam's favorite mug or something equally stupid and sappy, so he swiped to open it without much thought.

And a dick showed up.

Bucky blinked.

Another text came in before he had a chance to even attempt to think of a response, mostly because his mind had stalled at the picture. He was horny more often than not, mostly because he hadn't had a boyfriend in years, and he'd stopped doing hookups when he got the prosthetic because people either said that he should warn people he had a piece of technology attached to him, or they had a fetish. Either way it wasn't fun, which meant that it had been a while since someone showed him their dick with intention. He didn't appreciate the fact that this was the first text this number had ever sent him, but even jerks had nice cocks sometimes, and lord did this man have a nice one. It was leaning against his stomach, flushed and absolutely mouth watering where it curved against olive skin.

 **;)** Then, a minute later, **Oh shit.**

**Wrong number**

**Fuck**

**I'm sorry**

**Please tell me you're not underage**

**Oh my god I'm so sorry**

Bucky appreciated that, and now that he knew this was a case of wrong number and not completely unsolicited dick pics to a random number, it was pretty funny. He thought about just saying that it was fine, but, as previously mentioned, it had been so long since he'd gotten any that he was willing to take a little risk. He looked at the picture again, then shot off a text.

**_Nice dick man :tongue:_ **

**_I don't have plans if you don't_ **

He sent the texts before he could second guess himself, and figured that the worst case scenario was the guy turned out to be a homophobe and Bucky blocked his number.

**Tell me you're not underage before I say anything else :suspicious face:**

**_Lol if I'm underage then why did I have to make my own doctor's appointment_ **

**It was a valid question.**

**Now that that's over...**

**:smirking face: Tit for tat**

**_Sorry to disappoint, but I don't have tits._ ** It took a minute for Bucky to find, copy, and paste the shrug emoji. With a sigh, he set his phone to the side and went back to the open document on his computer, then made a face. He'd gone over this story so many times, he wasn't sure he'd know if he had the same paragraph to start all the chapters. His phone buzzed with another message, but he ignored it, staring at the too-bright screen and trying to will himself to get back to it.

He picked up his phone. **All the better for sending me a pic of your cock. Come on fuel my imagination**

**_Shouldn't you be texting the person you meant to send that to?_ **

**What makes you think I'm not?**

**I mean**

**I'm not.**

**Because he's a dick**

**_Then why were you texting him??_ **

**Good phone sex voice. Pretty sure he's saving the pics I send him for blackmail purposes but eh wouldn't be the first time that happened.**

**_You need to find a better bed partner_ **

**You offering?**

Bucky hadn't really meant for it to sound like an offer, but hell he could go for that. It had been, god going on two years since he'd had sex, a little sexting was more action than he'd seen in a while. He was a little nervous about this-- the guy was a complete stranger after all-- but what was the harm? Worst case scenario was a random guy had a few naughty texts and maybe a dick pic or two for his own collection; it's not like he knew who Bucky was or even what he looked like.

**_Sure am sugar. Give me a lil something and I'll give you a pic of your own :winky face:_ **

**Does my first dick pic not count as something?**

**_That was for someone else, I want something of my own_ **

**Hmm**

**You an ass man?**

**_:drooling face: :peach: :peach: :peach: :heart eyes:_ **

**Lol**

**One min.**

He probably didn't have too great of an ass, but just thinking about it was making Bucky harder. He pushed himself away from the desk, one hand clasped around his phone, the other adjusting himself through his pants. He shooed his cat-- Winter-- off his bed, and he took off in a huff for the kitchen, probably to knock pictures off the wall in protest. He threw his phone down on the newly vacated bed and started to shuck off his clothes. He paused when he got to his pants though, figuring that it was better to get a picture now, just in case that's the sort of thing this guy wanted.

He had to turn on the lights for it, and he really hoped this guy was worth it because now he was squinting uncomfortably after being in the dark for so long. He hooked a thumb in his underwear then stopped and switched hands so his prosthetic wasn't visible. He took a couple pictures and hoped one of them was decent; it's not like he had a lot of experience with this.

Just as he was about to set his phone down again, a text came through.

**:photo:**

Bucky choked on his tongue as all his blood rushed south. He took back every single doubtful thought he'd had about this man and the quality of his ass because good lord. He had to do squats every day or something, because no one got an ass like that from sitting at a desk all day. Not to mention those boxer briefs were practically painted on, a vibrant red that clung to perfect curves.

**_I'm saving that pic for later_ **

**_Just fyi_ **

God knows he'd be jerking off to that picture for the foreseeable future; it was only fair to tell the guy responsible for it.

**Was that enough to inspire you? :winky face:**

Bucky looked through the pictures he'd taken. They looked inadequate in comparison, but he chose the one where the head of his cock was peeking out the top of his underwear and his hand could be seen cupping his balls over the fabric.

**Ooo :tongue: Do I get the rest if I ask nicely?**

**_Nah :winking face:_ ** Bucky kicked his clothes off and took another picture, his hand wrapped around the base, and sent it. He opened the photo of that marvelous backside and moved his hand over his erection slowly. "Mm." His eyes fluttered closed and he relaxed into his mattress as he teased his length. That was an ass so good he wouldn't even need to be buried inside of it for it to be wonderful. Give him a handful (and an eyeful), and he'd be good to go.

He was jerked from his imagining of what it would look like without the fabric by his phone ringing. "I swear to god if this is Steve..." He answered with a short, "What," without even looking at the number. Which, in hindsight, wasn't a well thought out idea.

The person on the other end snorted. "Wow you that nice to everyone you send dick pics too?"

Bucky blew out a breath, relaxing again. "I didn't check to see who it was. Uh, why'd you call?"

"I get off a lot better with someone's voice in my ear than just a few pics on my phone. Probably should have asked first," he mused, and Bucky chuckled.

"Don't you hang up, it's now your responsibility to talk me to an orgasm."

"Out of curiosity, do you always answer the phone when you're jerking off?"

"You overestimate how often I get phone calls. What's your name honey?"

"Tony." A pause. "This is where you tell me yours."

Bucky laughed a little. "Bucky. So Tony, come here often?"

"I hate you," Tony said, voice unbearably fond. "Tell me what you're doing."

"Jerkin' off."

"You've never done phone sex before have you," Tony said, sounding amused.

Bucky huffed, taking his hand off his erection. "Can't say I have. Shouldn't you have asked if I was any good at it before ya tried?"

"I had faith. I still have faith."

"Keep dreamin'," Bucky snorted. "I never was any good at talkin'."

"Well that's fine babe cause I can talk enough for the both of us," Tony purred. "I'm laying on my bed right now. I've got lube next to me, but I haven't really touched myself yet. What do you say, you want me to finger myself?"

"Yeah," Bucky breathed. "God that's-" his throat clicked.

He heard a noise and assumed it was the lid of the blue getting taken off. "Tell me what you're doing."

"Tony, I told you I ain't--"

"Think about how I did it," he soothed. "Told you where I was, gave you an idea for how close I was. So tell me baby, where are you right now?"

Bucky licked his lips, trying not to feel embarrassed. "I'm in my room. Uh, on my bed, layin' down. Before you called I was thinking 'bout your ass and uh touching myself."

"You got any lube?"

"I didn't grab it," he admitted, blushing a little.

Tony huffed out a laugh. "I have to do all the work around here. Grab your lube sweetie, you're saving tomorrow-you some pain now. You can thank me later, in the form of electronic roses and assurances that I'm the best you've ever had."

Bucky got to his feet while Tony was talking, padding to his bathroom and grabbing the half empty bottle-- right next to the who-am-I-kidding unopened box of condoms-- before going back to his room.

* * *

It took embarrassingly little time for Bucky to come with Tony's voice in his ear, whispering dirty things between moans and gasps as he pleasured himself, but Tony was close behind him, so he didn't feel too bad about it.

When they were both done panting, Tony said, "Okay, I'd love to stay up and have a little pillow talk, but I do actually have to get up early tomorrow."

Bucky laughed breathlessly. "Alright. Have a goodnight Tony. When you jerk off tomorrow morning, I expect you ta think of me."

"Oh I will," Tony promised. "Night sweetheart."

"G'night."

In the morning, Bucky texted him every flower emoji he could find, followed by **Definitely the best I've ever had. Wanna spice it up a little next time? I swear I'm better in person**

He didn't know how his proposal would be taken, so he waited anxiously for a reply, trying not to stare at his phone.

**Name a time and a place :peach: :eggplant: :splash:**


	2. In Person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Tony meet up for the first time for a date. Bucky discovers that Tony has a piercing in a fun place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill for kink bingo: Prince Albert Piercing

Bucky wasn't near as nervous as he thought he'd be leading up to his date with Tony. He was nervous yes, but not so much that he thought about calling him to cancel. He did change his outfit several times, but in his defense it was the same two or three outfits. He knew that all of them were good, but he wanted to pick the best one. One of the shirts was probably too translucent to use on a first date, even if they'd already had phone sex, so he tossed it aside. He went with the better jeans to make up for it, and a shirt with long sleeves just in case the arm bothered Tony but not to the point that he wanted to cancel the date entirely. 

He checked the time and nodded to himself, taking one last look in the mirror before he left. He'd tied his hair back, partially out of personal preference to get it out of his face, and partially because if something happened, he didn't want his hair to be in the way while they were trying to fool around. 

As he walked to the coffee shop they'd agreed on, he went over the list he'd made in his head. 

_1\. Don't expect sex_

_2\. But also let him know that you're open to it because technically this is a meet up for real sex instead of over the phone and the coffee is just to lessen the chances of murder_

_3\. BUT DON'T EXPECT SEX FROM HIM_

_4\. Don't get nervous if he's late_

_5\. If you do get nervous, don't choose something with a lot of caffeine_

_6\. Don't ramble about Steve or Sam or Clint if he asks about your friends_

_7\. Don't mention how you lost your arm unless he asks_

_8\. Don't ramble about your job_

He was probably forgetting something, but those were the main points. Before he knew it, he was in front of the coffee shop. He checked his phone, and saw that he was twenty minutes early. Chewing on his lip, he thought about walking around for a little while until it was closer to the agreed time, but decided against it. He'd just go in now and let Tony know where he was sitting so that there was less looking around trying to find him. He grabbed a latte then picked a spot, thumbing at the sleeve on the to-go cup for a minute. 

_**At Grounds. I'm the loser in the red shirt opposite the door.** _

**I doubt you're a loser :rolling eyes:**

_**How do you figure?** _

**I don't date losers. Slept with them yes, but I have higher standards for people I get gushy with**

_**We've been gushy?** _

_**Where was I for that?** _

**Quiet you, you bad mouthed my boyfriend.**

**See you soon :winky face:**  

Bucky stared at the word 'boyfriend'. He... did not remember agreeing to that. He had zero complaints of course, but he was beginning to wonder if he'd agreed to it and then forgotten. Or maybe he'd said something thinking it was a joke but Tony was being serious. He scrolled up through their texts, hoping that the answer would be there instead of something he'd said through a phone call. 

It took a minute, but he did find the texts in question. He'd called it a date after they chose a coffee shop, and Tony had said **Of course it's a date Bucky :tongue sticking out: but we're not sticking to the 3 date rule, fyi**. He'd thought it was a joke at the time, and while there was definitely that shade to it, Tony had been serious about it being a date and not just a drink to prelude sex. Which, now that he thought about it, made a hell of a lot more sense. 

Bucky looked up as someone walked in the door, then away again. No offense to Tony, but that guy was way too gorgeous to be here for what amounted to a blind date. Tony already had a great voice and a good sense of humor; it would be ridiculous to make him that attractive on top of it all. Except then someone was walking up to his table and saying "Bucky?" in Tony's voice and when he looked up it was the ridiculously gorgeous guy from before. Seriously, was it legal to have that good of a facial structure? His goatee was surprising but it fit perfectly on his face, and Bucky couldn't even imagine what he looked like without it even though they'd just met. 

He blinked. Then blinked again. "Uh, hey Tony." 

Tony raised an eyebrow while he grinned, sliding into the chair across from Bucky. "Something wrong?" 

"You're... not how I pictured," he said mildly. 

"In a good way or a bad way?" 

"Definitely a good way." There was no doubt about that. He blushed a little at how eager he sounded, but Tony didn't seem bothered. If anything, his smile got wider. 

"So," Tony said, taking a sip of his own drink-- which Bucky hadn't noticed until this exact moment-- "do you always look this hot or did you dress up just for me?" 

"If I say it's just for you, would you judge me?" 

Looking rather self-satisfied, Tony took another drink. "Not at all." 

* * *

Tony gasped as Bucky shoved a hand down his pants and massaged at his cock through his underwear. 

"Can I suck you off sweet thing?" Bucky asked, nipping at Tony's bottom lip. 

Tony's hips jerked into his hand and he groaned. "God yes." 

Bucky dropped to his knees, pulling the waistband of Tony's criminally expensive underwear down and getting his cock out to wrap his lips around the head. He pulled back in shock when he felt something metal against his tongue. "Do you have a piercing?" 

"Uh yeah? I thought you knew that." 

"How would I know that?" Bucky asked, frowning up at Tony. 

"I sent you a picture of my dick, I thought it would be obvious." 

"It wasn't visible," Bucky said, using his hand to change the angle. 

Tony sucked in a breath, stuttering over his words. "Well th-that's hardly my fault." 

It was a small ring, going from the tip to just under the glans, and now that Bucky knew, he kind of wanted to tease him with it. He leaned in, flicking his tongue across it. Tony shuddered, and Bucky smirked to himself, putting the tip of his tongue inside the ring and very gently tugging. 

He swore, putting a hand on top of Bucky's head like he wanted to pull on his hair but couldn't because it was tied back. "Bucky c'mon." 

"You're not gonna rush me doll." Bucky slid his lips from the tip to the base and then back again. "I'm gonna take my time with you. Have to make up for that first time don't I?" He went back and played with the piercing a little, then went lower and sucked one of Tony's balls into his mouth. 

"This isn't making up for it," Tony whined, "this is being evil." 

Bucky hummed in consideration, only he had his mouth full so it was just more teasing as far as Tony was concerned. He paid special attention to the piercing, wondering how that would feel inside him or if it would make a difference at all. It was heady to hear all the noises Tony was making and to know that he was the one responsible for them. He was so focused on getting as many of them that he could, that it was something of a surprise when Tony spilled in his mouth. 

"You," Tony panted, "are the devil." 

Bucky grinned, licking a stripe on his not-quite soft cock. 

Tony twitched, giving him an exaggerated look of betrayal. 

"Guilty as charged." 


End file.
